Keycatrich Trench
|enemies= Main Dungeon *Goblin *Tarantula *Arachne (mini boss) ;Menace Dungeon *Galvanade *Bavarois *Marshmallow *Black Flan *Hecteyes *Lakhmu Flan (boss) |quests= *Find the royal tomb (Chapter 2) *Menace Sleeping in Keycatrich (Chapter 15) }} Keycatrich Trench is an abandoned shelter in the Keycatrich area in northern Leide in Final Fantasy XV. Keycatrich used to be a rich area, which was destroyed in the Great War after the Wall was concentrated over the Crown City. It is now inhabited by goblins and hides away a royal tomb. In Chapter 15, the player can open the sealed door at the back of the dungeon for the Menace Beneath Lucis quest. This post-game dungeon has various flan type daemons. Story After hearing of Crown City's fall, Prince Noctis embarks on a journey to collect the royal arms of his forebears. He learns from Marshal Cor Leonis that the trench hides a royal tomb, but Cor departs after dropping Noctis and his retinue off at the trench's entrance. Noctis and his friends find goblins who play tricks on them by shutting off the power generator at an inopportune time, and leaving treasures behind to set up traps for them. Noctis finds the Tomb of the Conqueror guarded by an Arachne, and claims the Axe of the Conqueror. Items ;Main dungeon portion *Rusted Bit x2 *Oracle Ascension Coin x2 (room with locked metal doors and an Ice deposit & the dead-end opposite from the first stairs that lead down) *Elixir x2 *Laser Sensor *Green Choker (party will be ambushed by goblins) *Auto Crossbow (machinery weapon) *Hi-Elixir *Debased Coin *Ether *Carbon Bangle *Axe of the Conqueror (royal arm) ;Menace dungeon portion * Oracle Ascension Coin x 2 * Gold Bangle x 2 * Emerald Bracelet * Diamond Bracelet * Dominator (greatsword) * Wizard Shield (shield) * Hyper Magnum (firearm) Enemies ;Main dungeon portion *Goblin *Tarantula *Arachne (mini boss) ;Menace dungeon portion *Galvanade *Bavarois *Marshmallow *Black Flan *Hecteyes *Lakhmu Flan (boss) Quest Menace Sleeps in Keycatrich In Chapter 15, the player can do the Menace Beneath Lucis sidequests after completing the following optional dungeons: Costlemark Tower, Crestholm Channels, Balouve Mines and Daurell Caverns. At Meldacio Hunter HQ Ezma Auburnbrie will provide the Sealbreaker's Key to open the sealed doors, including the one in Keycatrich Trench. The recommended level for this dungeon is 55. The Windows and Royal Editions add monoliths to the dungeons, which the player can read to fill out their Datalog and get further lore information. Keycatrich's sealed door is located in the deepest part of the dungeon, a little way behind a crawlspace after the Tomb of the Conqueror. The player must descend through a series of floors with the goal to defeat the boss at the bottom. This menace dungeon has 20 floors each consisting of one item and a set of monsters the player must defeat to proceed to the next floor. There is a haven along the journey, so the player can replenish health and cook. Specific floors have branching rooms that lead to three paths where two lead to a dead end. Going through the correct path blocks the returning way, so if one wishes to collect all the available items in the dungeon, one should go to both dead ends first before passing through the correct path. This menace dungeon houses various flan-type daemons that resist weapons (apart from the royal arms) and some elements except Light. Elemancy can easily take care of specific flan, but the tight spaces can damage the player's allies as well. Equipping Light-elemental weapons (e.g. Dominator, Orichalcum, etc.) can help deal additional damage. The player can also use the Ring of the Lucii and the Magitek Exosuit for an easy journey. The boss on the final floor is a Lakhmu Flan, an over-sized black flan whose attacks are powerful but can be easily dodged and parried. The special treasures obtainable in this menace dungeon are: Hyper Magnum firearm (boss floor), Dominator greatsword (10th floor haven), and Wizard Shield (16th floor branching room - left dead end). List of floors Gallery Keycatrich-Trench-Drums-FFXV.png Keycatrich-Trench-Showers-FFXV.png Goblin-Ambush-Keycatich-Trench-FFXV.png|The party ambushed by goblins as they pick up a treasure. Arachne-Keycatrich-Trench-FFXV.png|Arachne mini boss. Arachne-FFXV.png ru:Кикатрихский котлован Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV Category:Caves